


Routine

by echoist



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/pseuds/echoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet from Ōto Country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

        Fay plunged a handful of dishes into the sink with an audible splash, humming a tune under his breath that the warrior couldn't quite place. He stopped, teacups stacked high in his hands, watching the mage happily at work.

        “You know,” he called across the dining room. “I've never seen you cast a single spell. How do I know you're really a magician?”

        Fay blinked in surprise, nearly dropping a delicately patterned plate back into the water. “Now that's an odd question, Kuro-pon. What else would I be?” 

        Kurogane smirked, carrying the armload of china to the sink behind the bar. “Maybe you won't tell us anything about your past because...” he trailed off, leaning against the counter top. “You're just a bored housewife.”

        The guarded look in the wizard's eyes vanished, replaced with a fierce glare of mock indignation. He cupped his hands beneath the water's surface, drawing them up in a swift rush to douse the stunned ninja where he stood.

        “Oi!” he shouted, leaping the counter to chase the wizard as he fled, gleeful laughter echoing in his wake. 

        “They're at it again,” Mokona sighed from his perch on the couch, a knowing grin plastered from ear to furry ear. 

        “Big Doggy started it!” Fay shouted in response as he fled the cafe for the dark, quiet hallway, hoping Kurogane would follow. 

 

 

  


9/13/2008  



End file.
